


Un asunto pendiente

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Gen, Greg is Sweet, Protective Greg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Tras el regreso de Sherlock de su breve exilio, Greg tiene un asunto que tratar con él...





	Un asunto pendiente

**Author's Note:**

> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Gatiss y Moffat.

Greg estaba realmente contento.   
Sherlock estaba sano y salvo, y el asesinato de Magnussen olvidado.   
Seguramente, siendo un policía del Yard, qué el motivo de su alegría fuese que un psicópata parecía haber vuelto a la vida propiciando que una persona se librará impunemente de pagar por un asesinato debería preocuparle y hacerle replantearse su escala de valores.   
Pero, como decía Anthea, "Las crisis, una detrás de otra, por favor". Ya hablaría con su conciencia después.  
Ahora mismo, el tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver.   
Un asunto que había estado postergando hasta que la ocasión fuera propicia y las aguas volvieran a su cauce, a que Sherlock sanará primero, y a que se librase de la extradición después.  
Silbando, subió de dos en dos los escalones de Baker Street.   
Sonrió a Sherlock, que ya recuperado de su sobredosis estaba frente a la pared colgando fotografías de lo que parecía un nuevo caso. Lo saludó alegremente, preguntándole como estaba, y dándole la bienvenida de nuevo a casa. Una charla tranquila.  
Cuando la charla concluyó, avanzanzó tranquilamente hacía el moreno, quien lo miró temiendo que fuese a abrazarlo de nuevo.   
Lo que no temió en ningún momento, fue que Greg, con un rápido y ágil movimiento lo agarrará por la muñeca, retorciéndole el brazo mientras lo hacía girar y lo inmovilizaba de cara contra la pared con un fuerte golpe, mientras con su otro brazo realizaba una dolorosa técnica de estrangulación sobre su cuello, interrumpiendo el paso del aire:  
\- Ah, una cosa más: Si vuelves a tocar a tu hermano, si vuelves a ponerle un solo dedo encima otra vez, te mataré. Ni siquiera él podrá encontrar tu cuerpo. Y no olvides que Anthea está de mi parte. ¿Te ha quedado claro?  
Jadeando por aire, y con los ojos lagrimeando por el dolor, Sherlock sólo pudo asentir.  
Tan abruptamente como lo había cogido, Greg lo soltó, palmeandole la espalda, de buen humor, mientras el otro resoplaba intentando coger la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible.  
\- Bien, sabia que nos entenderíamos. Será mejor que me vaya. Lo dicho, me alegro de tenerte de vuelta en casa, amigo. ¡Cuídate!  
Sonriendo y como si nada acabara de suceder, Greg se marchó, mientras Sherlock resollaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, y mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado el DI, recordándose a si mismo que, por su propio bien, no debería borrar el "mensaje" recibido.


End file.
